


Stained glass eyes

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man:Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Takes place after Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter tries to come to terms with Tony’s death, Reader is there to comfort him.





	Stained glass eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I was going to write about Peter having PTSD, but I didn’t because I don’t have any experience with writing a character with this type of mental disorder and my writing is shit. I wrote this a few months after seeing Avengers: Infinity War.

It had been a couple of months since the ordeal with Thanos. Peter had chosen to take a break from crime fighting. May couldn't get him to leave their apartment besides going to school. Peter was buried underneath the covers of his twin bed, his phone lay beside him as he scrolled through old text messages between him and his girlfriend. Peter hadn't seen much of (Y/N) since she started her Freshman year at NYU. He hadn't moved off his bed since he got home. He had come straight to his room, ignoring his aunt. He threw his backpack onto the floor and toed off his beat-up Converse. Peter had completely shut out MJ and Ned. Ignoring them during classes or in the hallways. It's not that he wanted to; it's just his mind had been so boggled and waves of depression would hit out of nowhere. No matter what he tried; his mind would all ways come back to Tony. His death. He couldn't even stomach going out on Halloween night with you because all he'd see were little kids running around in Iron-Man costumes. Y/N decided to stay in with him and binge the Friday the 13th franchise and comfort him as much as she could. Aunt May snapped him out of his thoughts when she told him (Y/N) had called and that he couldn't get a hold of him. Peter checked his phone. It read: 2 missed calls from ‘(Y/N/N)💕’. He had been so out of it, he didn't even hear his phone go off. May had sat down at the edge of his bed trying to get him to talk but gave up not long after. Peter was shutting out the only parental figure he had left and he felt he was making it worse. He picked up his iPhone and called (Y/N). She picked up after a few rings, her southern accent sounding all too familiar. “Hey, Pete. Is everything all right?”, she asked concerned. “Hey, babe.”–– he sighs, running his fingers through his curls. “No. Everything’s not all right.”, Peter replies, his voice cracking. “I wasn't planning on telling you, it was going to be a surprise, but I'll be there in —uh—twenty minutes?” “You don't seem so sure, love”. “Yeah, well. Traffic’s hell and I didn't want to take the ‘sub. But, I promise I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, Peter.” “Okay”, he pressed ‘the end call’ button. He got up into a sitting position and threw the covers off of him. ”Shit!”, Peter explained, running his hands down his face. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, planting his sock-clad feet on the floor. He got up and made his way towards his closet. He slipped his hoodie and t-shirt over his head and threw it into a corner with his discarded skinny jeans. Peter rummaged through his closet before he found some Star Wars sweatpants. He pulled those on and climbed back into his bed. Thirty minutes pass until he hears keys turn in the door. It opens and he hears his name being called. Peter's barely able to get out a croaky response as he hears his partner’s footsteps head for his room. (Y/N) stops in his doorway, leaning against the frame as she stares at the eighteen-year-old. He looked so broken. She makes her way towards her boyfriend and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into her chest. He tried his hardest to hold back his tears, but he couldn't any longer. He broke down in (Y/N)’s arms. She carded her fingers through his hair as she rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Peter buried his face in her shirt. “I-I can't do it anymore. I fucking can't!”, Peter sobbed. “I can't l—live with knowing I could've done something.” “ I could've saved Mister Stark.” (Y/N) lifted his chin with her forefinger, as she stared at his bleary eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. “Peter, sweetie. You can't keep blaming yourself for Tony’s death. “There's nothing you or anyone could've done to stop it.” “No matter how many times you reset that day.” She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, clearing his tears. It broke her heart to see him like this. It hadn't been the first occurrence. After he came back he'd go days without sleeping or eating. May, her, nor any of the Avengers could get through to him. Peter would wake up in a pool of sweat, after reliving his or Tony's death. The boy would probably blame himself for the rest of his life. (Y/N) pulled him into her lap and rocked them back and forth, whispering soothing words in his ear. Peter looked up from the crook of her neck. “(Y/N), I don't think I could ever be Spider-Man again”, he hiccoughed. “Pete, you just have to give yourself time. You shouldn't force it on yourself. “And if you decide to give up the suit, no one would blame you.” “We're right here with you.” She placed a kiss to his forehead head and pulled him down to lay with her. Peter wrapped his legs around her waist and buried his face in her chest once more. “I love you, so much, my beautiful boy”, said she as she traced her fingers on his bare back. Peter's breathing slowed down a little, indicating he was fast asleep. (Y/N) smiled down at him before shutting her eyes as well. All she could do was hope Peter could sleep through the night without any nightmares.


End file.
